Twilight high: A guide to love, friendship, quarrels and living
by cobra1777
Summary: AU: Roxas is thrown out but will discover something new, and the people he will meet on his new journey will change his life forever. Rated T for swearing, violence, alcohol and sexual implications.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight high

A guide to love, friendship, quarrels and living

Chapter 1  
Leaving and a place to stay

Roxas lay in his bed listening to his parent's argue "c'mon he's just a boy" she yelled her voice fragile from crying, "I don't care he's a lay about!" his step father shouted back. His mother had taken it pretty hard after his father had died, his step father had been a big help to them both. But he hadn't been getting along with Roxas as of late, Roxas was distance educated and his step father had just gotten his kids from his previous marriage so he had proposed Roxas get a job and an apartment, his mother refused and thus the arguing began.

The next night after his step father had gone to bed early his mother approached him, her eyes red from crying. She smiled warmly "sweetie I'm sorry to do this bu-" she said gently before he stopped her "its ok" he smiled, before she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek tears in her eyes. She handed him a bag and his wallet explaining she had given him enough munny for three weeks living, after kissing and hugging her goodbye he left.

The evening wind hit his face as soon as he left the house and walked down the street. He soon came to the station plaza, sitting on a bench nearby was an older guy. His dirty blonde hair was short and tussled; he wore a rocker tee shirt and jeans. Roxas sat next to him "sup" he smiled his eyes had a mischievous glint, "not much know where I can find a hotel?" Roxas mumbled in response, "nah sorry man its Demyx by the way" he said offering his hand. Roxas took it and shook firmly "why you lookin for a place to crash?" Demyx asked, "yeah" Roxas replied half-heartedly "bummer man I know a place you could crash for the night" he explained getting up. Roxas nodded before Demyx picked up a large instrument case and hoisted it onto his back and walked on Roxas following him.

Demyx led him through the shopping district and down the heights, into a back alley gesturing to a small closed off section. "There ya go man" Demyx smiled "Roxas" he said giving Demyx a brofist, the musician waved goodbye as Roxas slid behind the curtain.

The place was surprisingly warm the pipes above him were probably part of a heating system, Roxas sat down at a bench and opened the duffle bag his mother had given him. The bag contained clothes, two lunchboxes one full of sandwiches and another full of snacks, his camera and kit, some novels, a laptop, his sleeping bag, his phone and a small photo album.

Roxas took out his phone and scrolled through his contact list, finding his mother's mobile he texted her _"night mom love u :)"_. He then unfurled his sleeping bag, took off his shoes and jacket and slid inside closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight high

A guide to love, friendship, quarrels and living

Chapter 2

Wake up calls and ice cream

Roxas awoke to a girl's face "hey!" she said shaking him, Roxas struggled to rub the sleep from his eyes. He saw the girl clearer now she had short black hair and bright blue eyes, she stepped back as he sat up Roxas saw her phone was in her hand and open. "You ok?" she asked a worry in her voice, "yeah thanks" he mumbled sliding out of his sleeping bag, his feet hitting the warm concrete.

"Roxas" he groaned stretching, before shielding his eyes from the bright morning sun. The girl clicked her phone shut "that your name or something?" She asked uncertainty in her voice, Roxas nodded "yours?" he asked sitting down to put his sneakers on. "Xion" she answered firmly, Roxas watched her from the corner of his eye as he furled up his sleeping bag. She wore a slightly loose grey top, black pants and shoes, "so you hang out here?" Roxas asked "um yeah" she stammered caught off guard by his observation.

Roxas checked the time on his phone it was 10:48am, he looked at her "how bout I buy you some ice cream as rent?" he smiled. Xion giggled slightly "sure" she replied, they went up to the shopping district making small talk. Roxas explained that he'd been kicked out of home, Xion replied that she lived in an old mansion past the local woods with her family. After buying two sea salt ice creams they sat at a bench, "so I guess you're my new landlady" Roxas smiled Xion nearly spat out her ice cream out laughing. After a little fit of giggles Xion looked as him sternly, "I expect an ice cream every day as payment" she said before smiling warmly. "Hey Xion!" called a male voice grabbing their attention, a trio jogged over two guys and a girl.

"Who's your friend Xion" the girl asked, her long brown hair highlighting her bright green eyes. "This is Roxas" she smiled finishing off her ice cream, "where's our ice cream?" a blonde guy interjected his large brown eyes contrasted with his spikey blonde hair but seemed to compliment him perfectly. Xion pointeded a thumb to Roxas, causing the boy to scoff "seems more like he's putting the moves on you" "oh really Heyner when was the last time you put the moves on a girl" chimed in the other boy, his messy black hair held out of his blue eyes, Xion and the other girl laughed at the witty comment as Hayner blushed.

They went round and introduced themselves; the girl's name was Olette. And the guy with the headband was Pence, who had bought ice creams for the others and himself. Various conversations flew round, as they walked back down to the alley, moving behind the curtain. The area was cooler now the heating had probably been turned off. Xion was explaining Roxas's situation before Pence interjected "why doesn't he stay in a hotel?" "because nobody will tell me where one is." Roxas groaned.


End file.
